The Grayson Siblings
by Irisflower101
Summary: AU. The night Mary and John Grayson fell they left behind five children. Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, and Stephanie Grayson. Watch as they join the team and make there own adventures while avoiding Deathstroke, there adoptive father for seven years.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- AU. The night Mary and John Grayson fell they left behind five children. Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, and Stephanie Grayson. Watch as they join the team and make there own adventures while avoiding Deathstroke, there adoptive father for seven years.

Dick/Nightwing- 22

Jason/ Shadow- 20

Tim/ Red Robin- 19

Stephanie/ Spoiler - 17 and a half

Cassandra/ Black Bat- 16

" Wing what are we doing". Spoiler asked

" Were looking for Deathstroke and hope he doesn't find us".

" It's been seven years".

" He's looking for us you know that right"? Shadow said " He's been spotted in Gotham by Robin and Huntress".

Robin and Huntress. The son and daughter of Batman different mother's. Robin was born first and his mother is Talia al Ghul. Huntress was born two years later and her mother is Catwomen.

" Seven years can do a lot". Nightwing added

Seven years. Seven years since they broke away from Deathstroke. He took them in after there parents died thirteen years ago.

However all Deathstroke did was abuse them. Nightwing took the heat for his younger siblings. Even when Red Hood and Red Robin were old enough to take it, their older brother would still take the heat. Like a parent would.

" I asked the titans". Kid Flash said appearing " No sign of Deathstroke in Jump for a while".

" No sign of him in Happy Harbor either". Superboy said

" Your positive"? Nightwing asked

" Positive".

" Are you alright Wing"? Kid Flash asked

" I'm fine".

" I worry about you".

Nightwing gave Kid Flash's hand a light squeeze. They had been a couple for nine years already.

Superboy and Red Robin were a couple also. Have been for six years now.

" You don't have to worry KF". Nightwing whispered before pulling his hand away and continued looking for another five minutes before calling it a night.

" Alright looks like were clear for the night". Nightwing said and looked at Kid Flash and Superboy. " You spending the night"?

" Sure". Kid Flash said

" If you don't mind". Superboy said

" Your always welcome". Nightwing replied and took off with everyone behind him.

They arrived home within a few minutes. Home was in Bludhaven and was in an abandoned house in the bad side of town.

Nightwing locked the door and leaned up against it. Kid Flash grabbed his boyfriends hand and kissed him.

Nightwing wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck and pulled away after a couple minutes.

Everyone went to bed and Wally crashed with his boyfriend while Connor did the same with Tim.

" Hey babe I wa...". Wally started but stopped as Dick took off his uniform and revealed all his scars.

A black S was burned onto both his shoulders, two on his back and one on his neck. To follow that there was scars everywhere from whips, knives, and Dick's favorite, bullet scars.

" Yeah"? Dick said

" I never mind. I forget".

" No you didn't. What is it".

" Well you know my uncle right"?

" Barry Allen, also the Flash, son to Henry and Nora Allen, brother to Malcolm Thawne, husband to Iris West Allen, uncle to Wally West, father to Don and Dawn Allen and grandfather to Bart Allen. What about him"?

" How the hell do you...never mind I'll ask that later. Anyway Barry is part of the Justice League and I'm part of Young Justice so I was wondering...".

" No babe. I'm not putting myself or this family out there".

" Come on! You'll have full protection"!

" I said no babe".

" Connor's on Young Justice".

" That doesn't matter".

" You'll be more protected then you are now.

" More protected? What's that supposed to mean"?

" That came out wrong. Listen you'll have Robin, Huntress, the team, the league, the titans and the doom patrol protecting this family other then you doing it yourself".

" I don't need anybody else".

" Come on babe. I've seen you break because you feel like a failure and the pressure is sometimes to much. Will you join"?

" I can't believe I'm doing this".

" So we are"? Spoiler asked peeking her head through the door with her siblings.

" Yes we are".

" When"?

" Tomorrow morning".

" Yes"!

" Get some rest or were not going".

Dick's siblings smiled including Jason and headed off to bed.

" If anything happens to either of them...". Dick said to Wally

" Nothing will happen babe. Trust me you'll be safe".

" The moment were out there we'll have enemies. More then we have now. Don't make me regret this".

" I won't".

The next morning

Recognized Kid Flash B01

Everyone stared at Wally as he came through the zeta tubes and punched in some stuff.

Authorized by Kid Flash B01. Recognized Nightwing B47, Shadow B48, Red Robin B49, Spoiler B50, Black Bat B51.

" You came"! Huntress shouted

" Team this is Nightwing, Shadow, Red Robin, Spoiler and Black Bat. They will be joining us from now on". Batman said

" Tim". Supergirl said with a smile

" Kara". Tim replied and gave her a hug

" Dudes! Your here"! Beast Boy shouted and hugged Spoiler and Black Bat.

" It's been six years. You've grown". Nightwing said with a smile and ruffled Beast Boy's hair.

" So have you. What are you now? Forty"?

" Haha very funny BB. Care to introduce me to the new team".

"This is the expanded Teen Titans. Wing meet Mas y Menos, Red Star, Argent, Kole, Gnarrk, Pantha, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Herald, Jericho, Bushido, Bobby, Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, Killowat, Jinx, Thunder, Terra and Lightning".

Everyone waved and Kid Flash started speaking.

" Meet the team". Wally said " Superboy, Supergirl, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Artemis,Rocket,Blue Beetle,Bumble Bee,Guardian, Lagoon Boy, Aqualad,Tempest, Tramm, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Red Arrow, Robin, Huntress and Aquagirl".

Recognized Impulse B46

Nightwimg smiled as he saw Impulse. It had been a few years since they last saw each other. Three to be exact.

" WING! YOUR ALL HERE"! Impulse shouted and hugged Nightwing.

" It's good to see you part. What are you now? Sixteen"?

" Seventeen. Same age as Spoiler".

" Right".

" Are you staying here at the mountain"?

" Probably sometimes".

" I'll show you your rooms then".

The five siblings walked down the hall and noticed all five rooms were connected. Wally no doubt.

" Let me guess". Nightwing said

" Yup. Wally".

" Of course".

" So how long you staying"?

" Deathstroke hasn't found us yet so not sure".

" He goes by Slade now. Since seven years ago".

" Thanks for the heads up".

" No problem".

" Team report for training". Batman said over the intercom.

The six arrived and saw the titans had left. Probably on the look out.

" Jinx". Nightwing said into his earpiece. " Where'd you go".

" The less you know the better".

" Jinx".

" Deathstroke's been spotted in Bludhaven. Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and I have this covered. Everyone else is blocking every city".

Nightwing's blood ran cold. He knew where they were. Deathstroke knew where they were!

" Wing"? Impulse said

" Watch them with your life you understand". Nightwing said and rushed to Bludhaven.

" No". Impulse whispered in disbelief.

" Wing"?! Spoiler shouted just before he entered the zeta tubes making him stop.

" Listen to me stay here and don't go home. I love you".

Spoiler hugged her brother and started to sob. She couldn't lose him.

" Spoiler let go". Nightwing said and everyone stopped to stare at the five siblings

" Don't go"! Spoiler sobbed

Nightwing closed his eyes and held his sister tighter. Spoiler was pulled away by Shadow a few minutes who was trying to hide his emotions. He failed.

" If anything happens your in charge". Nightwing said

Shadow just nodded and Nightwing looked at Kid Flash before leaving.

" No". Shadow said and looked at everyone else. " Were not letting this happen".

" Damn straight". Spoiler said

" Were coming with you". Huntress said " Seven is better plus your our family".

" Were also coming". Superboy said gesturing to Impulse, Supergirl and Kid Flash

" Your our family to". Impulse said

" Let's move then". Shadow said and headed to Bludhaven with his family to save his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

As Nightwing arrived in Bludhaven it wasn't hard to spot Jinx and everyone else. He just followed the explosions.

" Wing"?! Jinx shouted " You shouldn't be here"!

" I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family from Deathstroke".

" How touching Renegade".

Everyone whipped around and saw Deathstroke who now went by Slade.

" Wait a second". Cyborg said " You and your siblings were the killer five"?!

" Yes". Spoiler said appearing " Striker".

" Reaper". Shadow said

" Ghost". Black Bat said

" And Scar". Red Robin said

" The leader Renegade. The Killing Five". Shadow said

" You were more then the killing five". Kid Flash said

" How"! Wing shouted " I killed people"!

" You protected us". Spoiler said " You grew up at age nine so we wouldn't have to".

" Sorry to break up this family moment but I have business to take care of". Slade said and suddenly Slade bots appeared.

Everyone was fighting and Spoiler suddenly saw Slade pull the trigger of his gun twice aiming right at Nightwing.

" WING"! Spoiler shouted and quickly pushed her brother out of the way who gasped in horror as he his sister smile before grabbing her stomach and fall to the floor.

" No don't you dare die on me Spoiler". Wing said

" I feel so cold".

" I know that's normal. Trust me i know the feeling. You'll always feel cold. It's okay just look at me".

" I'm sorry".

" NO"!

Nightwing quickly picked up Spoiler who's eyes had closed and ran to the zeta tubes and beamed up to the watchtower.

" BARRY"! Wing shouted and Barry came running in panic.

Barry's eyes widened and he quickly took Spoiler. Nightwing started shaking and leaned up against the wall for support.

Wally and everyone else came through and saw Nightwing slide down the wall.

" It's my fault". Nightwing said

" No it's not". Wally said sitting next to his boyfriend.

" Those bullets were meant for me Wally. I should've heard the gun or even saw him with the gun. Ugh I'm such an idiot! It was a rookie mistake and Stephanie's paying for it"!

" Don't blame yourself".

" It is my fault! I haven't felt this guilty since you got kidnapped two years ago"!

" That wasn't your fault either. Not everything is your fault. People get hurt Wing and sometimes you can't stop it".

" I should be able to".

" No you shouldn't. You were thirteen when I first met you and you were patrolling as Renegade. You and Jason got hurt that night after you fell of a building. You can't avoid getting hurt well you can but it just happens".

" Were all each other's got. If someone gets hurt it's my fault. I'm responsible for my younger siblings".

" Then who's responsible for you? Who protects you"?

" I...".

" Exactly. Take care of yourself to every once in a while".

" That's what your for".

" Haha very funny dude".

Nightwing smirked and Wally suddenly pulled him into a kiss. He didn't mind but it was always weird to kiss in front of other people other then his siblings.

" The Killing Five was you"? Cyborg said

" Yes. It was after our first year of being with Dea...Slade and he trained us to be assassins which resulted in the killing five. After five years we'd had enough and I had to get us out of there. So we escaped that same night and left the killing five behind". Nightwing said

" How'd you get the guy that killed your parents". Jinx asked

" I killed him when I was nine. A couple weeks after he killed our parents. After that it became a natural instinct".

" We haven't killed in seven years". Shadow added

Everyone nodded and soon passed out on the floor. Barry told Wally what was up with Spoiler since he didn't wanna wake the teens.

" I'll tell them once they wake up". Wally said

" He's gonna need you kid".

" I know".

Wing stirred and everyone stared at him until he stopped and let out a sigh.

" Good night". Wally said and kissed Wings forehead and leaned up against the wall.

" I love you". Nightwing whispered opening his eyes for a moment to look at Wally.

" I love you to and I wanted to ask you something".

" Ask me".

" Forget it. Our lives are to chaotic right now".

Nightwing sat up and realized what Wally wanted to ask.

" Yes". Nightwing said and kissed Wally

" Yes what"?

" Don't play stupid babe. Yes I'll marry you and for the last names mines first".

Wally smiled and kissed his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist before failing asleep.

A few hours later Dick shot up screaming and was close to hyperventilating. He noticed he was no longer in the hallway but in a bedroom. He was in Wally's room in Mt Justice.

Wally snapped his eyes open at the scream and saw his boyfriend trying to calm himself down.

" Babe it's okay. It was just a nightmare". Wally said and rubbed Dick's back.

" It's my fault". Dick breathed out before laying back down, facing Wally.

" It's not your fault. We've been over this before".

" I'm not strong enough".

" What are you talking about"?

" I can't lose her".

Wally pulled Dick into a hug and his heart broke as his boyfriend started crying.

" Listen to me your not gonna lose her or anybody else babe. Steph's strong and she learned that from you. Your the strongest person I've ever seen. You've picked yourself off of the floor when most people would've given up. Sometimes you scare me because of you strong you are. You don't back down and no matter how many times you get knocked down you always get back up. Although sometimes you should stay down cause you give me a heart attack but you don't because you don't give up and I admire that about you. I've seen it myself. I see when your body screams at up to give up but you don't. You always bounce back. Your siblings to the same. They learned from you".

Dick said nothing. He just listened to his boyfriend and calmed himself down.

" I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere. I'm surprised you haven't pushed me away but even if you did I'd keep running back. You may not want help but I know you need it. I love you so much that sometimes it scares me. I would die for you".

" I love you to. I would die for you a thousand times if I had to". Dick said

" That's what scares me".

Dick smiled and kissed Wally before falling back asleep holding Wally's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Weeks later

" Dick I'm fine". Steph said as her oldest brother put the key in the door " Were fine".

Steph had finally been released from the watchtower after two weeks and Dick went full protective mode.

Dick didn't reply and as he opened the door he saw it was trashed. Everyone else gasped but Dick wouldn't let anyone else in yet.

" Stay outside". Dick said and pulled out a gun before he entered

" Babe you have a gun". Wally said shocked

" Old habits die hard plus I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family".

Everyone stayed outside and watched Dick scope out every room and give the all clear until he hit his own room.

A beeping sound was heard and before Dick could even warn everyone an explosion sounded.

Dick quickly threw himself against the wall and crouched down in a ball, covering his ears.

The smoke cleared and Dick saw everyone else appear from behind the side of the house.

" Son of a bitch! He knew! Pack your stuff were leaving. Fifteen minutes". Dick commanded and his siblings, Connor and Wally nodded

" Where we going". Wally asked as he packed his stuff that was left in his fiancés room.

" Don't know but we can't stay here".

" How about the Mt"?

" The Mt permanently? I don't know about that babe".

" Why not"?

" I'm an ex criminal Wally. Do you think everyone will welcome us with open arms".

" They did two weeks ago".

" Not really. You didn't see the way they looked at us. It was the look of distrust".

" Then make them trust you".

" Not that easy. Incase you haven't noticed I'm the one that doesn't trust anybody".

" You trusted me".

" You were different".

" How".

" I don't know how you just were".

" No I wanna know how".

" Why do you even care"?

" Because I wanna know what made you trust me when you hardly knew me".

" You saved Jay and me. I may've broken my leg but you saved both of us after we fell off a roof. No ones done that before".

" I wasn't even supposed to there. Funny how the world works".

" Where were you supposed to be then"?

" I ran from my dad after I admitted I was gay and he kicked me out. I ran and never looked back or payed attention to where I was going. Then I saw you and Jason as Renegade and Shadow fall off a building and instincts kicked in".

" Well thanks to your instincts our family's safe".

" Should we wait to tell were engaged"?

" We'll wait for a better time".

Wally nodded and left the house with the rest of the family.

Linebreak

" So your staying here permanently"? Impulse said after Nightwing explained everything

" Till we found somewhere". Nightwing said

Unrecognized Red X C06

Spoiler smiled and Nightwing noticed. His eyes widened and he smacked his hand against his forehead, running it down his face.

" X is your boyfriend". Nightwing said and Red X just stood there

" Yes". Spoiler said nervously

" Do you trust him".

" Yes".

" You told him didn't you".

" Yes".

" What's your name X".

Red X took off his helmet and revealed black hair and a black mask underneath.

" Max".

" You hurt my sister I'll shoot you understand"?

" Yes sir". Max said knowing Nightwing was dead serious

" Good. Welcome to the family X".

" Thanks".

" So Wing what do we do now"? Black Bat asked

" Stay low for a while. We can't risk being found by Slade".

The siblings all nodded and Nightwing headed to his room, his boyfriend following.

" You took the news of X pretty well". Wally said as he closed the door and made sure his siblings doors were closed.

" It's not like I can say anything. Steph'll do the opposite of whatever I say".

" Sound familiar".

" I had to see you and nothing was gonna stop me".

" Yeah and you got shot for it, scared the hell out of me. Tim was in tears when he found me. You weren't supposed to make it and I couldn't even tell you good bye".

" It's never good bye".

Wally smiled and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss, slamming him against the wall.

Dick went to wrap around his arms around Wally's neck but they were pinned against the wall. Thanks to Wally.

" Your an ass". Dick said with a smirk

" You know you love me". Wally replied and kissed his boyfriend once again.

" WING! KF! STOP HAVING SEX AND GET OUT HERE"! Jason shouted

" SHADOW"! Dick shouted and opened the door " WHAT"!

" The leagues here"!

" You could've just said so"!

Shadow just shrugged and walked away. Wally saw his Uncle and smiled.

" Wow look at you all healed up". Flash said to Spoiler who just smiled.

" Nightwing, We've heard the news about your home being destroyed". Superman said

" It's nothing new". Nightwing said with a shrug " We've moved before".

" How many"?

" Four times in six years. The longest we've stayed was the home that just got destroyed".

" How long was that". Black Canary asked

" Almost a year".

" How old were you the first time".

" Sixteen".

The league all stared at siblings in front of them. They were all so young when they had to fend for themselves. No child should have to go through what they have.

" Have you ever split up"? Green Arrow asked

" No". All five siblings said at the same time along with Wally and Connor.

" They've never be separated in their entire life. Whatever your thinking it's not going to happen". Wally said

" It was a question Wally". Flash said

" So why are you exactly here". Nightwing said with a raised eyebrow

" Your staying with Batman when your not here".

" We're staying with Batman"! The siblings shouted

" You know Robin and Huntress so it shouldn't be able a problem".

" You move in tonight". Batman said and left with the rest of the league, the Grayson siblings shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

" Nightwing, Shadow, Spoiler, Red Robin, Black Bat, welcome to your new home". Bruce said as they stepped inside the manor

" Thanks Mr Wayne". Dick said

Bruce had told the siblings his name when they got in the car. He would have to learn to trust the siblings and well it had to start somewhere.

Although the siblings refused to tell him their names and take off their masks but he understood that the siblings had trust issues and Bruce would've felt the same way if he was suddenly thrown into a strangers care.

" You can call me Bruce, Nightwing". Bruce replied

" Thanks Bruce". Spoiler said with a smile and ran out the door as Red X pulled up

" I hate that guy". Shadow whispered

" We all do". Nightwing said and couldn't hold back a smile as he saw Kid Flash at the doorway

" I have arrived". Wally said with a smile and stepped inside " Hey Bruce".

" Wally. Good to see you". Bruce said

" Hey babe".

" Hey Wally". Dick said and smiled as Wally gave him a kiss

" Connor"! Tim shouted in excitement and threw himself in his arms

" Hey T...Red Robin". Connor said with a smile

" Your rooms are all upstairs. Dinner will be ready shortly". Bruce said

" Thanks Bruce". Dick said with a smile and headed upstairs

" You don't trust him do you". Wally said as Dick closed the door to his new room

" No I do not. Last person I trusted with this family it ended in disaster".

" Babe he isn't like Slade. I mean look at Damian and Helena. Do you really think if Bruce was a bad father they would be living in this house"?

" Not everyone is as they seem Wally. I can't trust him. Not yet".

" Can you at least give him a chance"?

" I'm here aren't I".

" That's not what I meant and you know it".

Dick stopped unpacking and took a deep breathe. He knew what Wally meant. Let Bruce be like a father figure.

" Wally...".

" Look I know last time you tried letting a father figure in it didn't work out".

" Work out is an understatement. He got killed Wally. Jack Haley got killed because of me".

" You couldn't have known Slade would kill Haley babe".

" I risked it. I risked his life and for what? Someone to love me"?

" For someone to be there for you". Wally said and grabbed his fiancés hand

" I can't. Not again. This family couldn't handle it and it's not just about us either. Damian and Helena could lose a father and I can't be responsible for it".

" Not everything is your responsibility babe. This family is already almost all grown up. Everyone's leaving the nest...sort of".

" I still remember holding each one of them". Dick said with a smile " So small and innocent. Ready to explore the world and so oblivious at the same time".

" They got to explore because of you". Wally said with a smile and rubbed his thumb against his fiancés face where a tear slid down " You good"?

" I think so".

" Good because I can smell spaghetti downstairs and I'm starving"!

Dick rolled his eyes but smiled and was about to go down the stairs until he heard Jason yelling at Max down the hallway.

" What's going on". Dick asked Connor as he walked by

" X used to work for Deathstroke a few years ago but that all changed when Spoiler found him and told him the real person Deathstroke is. Shadow doesn't think he's fully out and is blaming him for being a spy". Tim said appearing

" Shadow! Leave X alone"! Dick shouted and Bruce, Alfred, Damien and Helena all went quiet downstairs

" He's a spy Wing"! Jason shouted and came storming out Steph's room with Max and Steph trailing not far behind

" No he's not! He hasn't been involved with Deathstroke in years"!

" He's murdered people"!

" So did we"!

The entire family looked at there older sibling and saw him start to shake. Wally wanted to grab his fiancé but knew Dick would panic.

" Dick". Jason started

" Don't say anything Jason. Nobody say anything because we all know half of those murders weren't from protecting each other".

" We're all still alive". Tim said

" Tim what did I just say"!

" You don't have to protect us anymore Dick. We're all grown up. What's done is done and you can't change that".

" You tried so hard to protect us and you did, you still do actually". Steph said

" Steph's right". Cass said " Your our father Dick. Slade didn't raise us, you did. You taught us how to write, read, talk, you did it all and we're all glad to have our dad still here".

" Without you I wouldn't even be here". Connor said " You saved my life to and I can never repay you. I'd still be in CADMUS if it wasn't for you".

" You made this family". Wally said and took his fiancés hand " Jason, Tim, Steph, Cass, and Connor are all here because someone didn't wanna give up. Someone wouldn't turn his back on his family or on complete strangers. You were only nine babe and you raised four people. Your parents would be proud of you".

" If we are I'm damn sure mom and dad would be to". Tim said and smiled as Connor grabbed his hand

" We love you". Steph said

" I love you to". Dick said with a smile

" Dinner's ready"! Helena shouted

" West you better not eat everything"! Damian shouted and rolled his eyes as Wally replied " No promises demon child"!

The siblings all laughed and headed downstairs. The table was set and the plates already had spaghetti on them.

Everyone sat down and Bruce stared at each of the siblings for a couple seconds. He knew who they were now that he had heard them talking upstairs.

The sons and daughters of John and Mary Grayson, The Flying Graysons, from Haley's Circus. All five were pronounced dead after four years of not a speck of evidence was found that they could be alive.

Bruce was there the night The Flying Graysons fell to there deaths. It was devastating and all you could hear was the sound of bones breaking and the cries of children.

The hero found himself looking at the youngest Grayson first. Cassandra Grayson.

Her hair was black and Bruce knew her eyes were blue since he had seen them on the news years ago. She seemed aware of every movement no matter how small.

Cass's eyes darted around every time she saw someone's body move. She was reading body language and Bruce knew she also must look for weakness when fighting her enemies.

Next was Stephanie. Her eyes were blue just like her sister but her hair was blonde. Unlike her sister the older sibling seemed to be a little more relaxed.

Steph seemed to watch when someone shifted and her eyes would dart to their hand first, feet, and finally, face. She was reading people in a different then Cass but she was probably trained that way.

Then there was the middle child, Tim Grayson. Tim's hair was black and his eyes were blue just like his youngest sibling and he was also the same height as his two sisters.

The boy seemed to be aware of every sound possible as his eyes darted from one place to another every time he heard even the slightest of sound, like the branch scratching against the window or the clock ticking. He was always tense and ready to fight if needed.

Jason was the second child and seemed to be the rebellious one. His hair was not only black but red as well and his eyes were blue. He was also taller then his younger siblings.

The second oldest scanned the room and his eyes would always land on his younger siblings before moving to the oldest then the room again. Jason looked like he was ready to get up and take a bullet for anyone at any given moment.

Last was Richard, Dick, Grayson and the oldest. His eyes blue and black and only a couple inches shorter then Jason.

There was something different about the oldest that Bruce could see right away. He was aware of every possible thing at once and his eyes were most likely duller then his siblings.

Bruce could tell that Dick took all the damage for whatever Slade did them and it changed the oldest and not in a good way.

He jumped slightly when Cass dropped her fork on the floor, looked panicked as Steph choked but relaxed as she choked on her drink from laughing, looked worried as Tim pulled his hand away from Connor, and looked at Jason with worry as he reached into his pocket.

A series of emotions would flicker across Dick's face and then be gone in a matter of seconds. What did Slade do these once innocent kids.

" Don't Shadow". Dick whispered as he saw Jason start to shake " Your four days drug free. Fight it".

" I can't". Jason hissed and Bruce glanced at the two before turning his attention back to Alfred

" Jason's shaking". Connor whispered

Tim cast a small glance to his brother and saw him clench his fists. He was trying this time at least.

" He's been drug free for four days but not sober". Tim whispered back

" How many days is he sober".

" One".

" How many days have you been sober".

" Five. I'm five days sober".

" I'm proud of you".

Tim smiled and looked over at his older brothers. Jason was about to crack and Dick was ready for it.

" I can't do this"! Jason shouted as he stood up and pulled out a bag of weed along with a few pills out of his pocket

" You are not relapsing"! Dick shouted " Your four days clean Shadow! Your stronger then this"!

" It's to late for me"!

Jason tried to hurry and take the pills but his older brother tackled him to the ground.

" Don't intervene". Tim, Wally and Damian said at the same time as Bruce went to get up

" Should I...". Max started

" I would". Steph said knowing what he was asking

Max and Tim both stood up and Tim picked up the weed while Max gathered up all the pills.

" Umm Red, I think this pills yours". Max said and handed it to Tim

" What the hell are you doing with my pills"! Tim shouted suddenly pissed

Tim needed pills for anxiety and if he skipped even one day it wasn't good at all.

" What do you think idiot"! Jason shouted

" That's enough"! Dick shouted

" Babe lets go". Connor said and grabbed his boyfriends hand " Red".

Tim took a breathe before he followed Connor upstairs and to his temporary room.

" Was that all of it". Dick asked as he let go of Jason's wrists and sat beside him

" No". Jason said " Well that's all I brought with me here".

" You could've talked to me like you used to".

" That was years ago".

Cass, Steph, Wally, and Mac stood up and headed upstairs. They knew the older siblings were gonna have a deep talk and didn't wanna intrude.

" We should go". Damian said and Bruce nodded

The bats left the table and decided to clean it up once the two siblings were done talking.

" First time you did drugs you were only thirteen and it was two weeks before we left Deathstroke. I wasn't there that day and you hit rock bottom".

" I lost Tim while out on a mission and he got kidnapped by the Joker. I found him six hours later barely alive by the old warehouses. I couldn't go back to yet. I hadn't even stole what Deathstroke wanted me to and I knew what would happen if I did go back empty handed".

" You called me and I could tell you were trying to keep it together. I told you to stay put but you were panicking and didn't really listen to me. You had left when I got to Tim and I just hoped you were okay".

" I met a guy on the street, near where I was supposed to steal something for Deathstroke, and I couldn't stop myself. I bought cocaine, weed, pills, whatever he had and that was the start".

" At least what you do won't scar you".

" What's that supposed to mean".

Dick didn't answer. He was debating if he should show Jason the scars he had caused himself but decided not to. It wasn't time yet.

" Dick, what are you hiding from me". Jason demanded

" It's nothing. I'll see you in the morning".

" Dick...".

" Love you".

" This isn't over but love you to".

Dick smiled as he walked up the stairs and saw Wally was already sleeping. It wasn't that late was it?

The young adult glanced at his phone and saw it was already almost eleven. What a long day.

Wally groaned as he turned over and his eyes opened slowly as he heard footsteps against the floor.

" Babe"? Wally asked

" Yeah it's me". Dick replied and changed into a pair of sweatpants and took off his shirt and mask.

" You and Jason alright".

" We're good". Dick replied and got under the covers and turned so he was facing Wally " You tired".

" A little. You"?

" Exhausted".

" How exhausted". Wally said with a smirk and a wink

" I know what your thinking babe".

" And...".

" Shut up and kiss me".

Wally smiled before he pulled his fiancé closer to his body and kissed him full force.

" Just remember we gotta be kinda quiet". Dick whispered as Wally kissed his neck " I doubt these walls are sound proof".

" Maybe I want the whole house to hear you scream my name". Wally whispered back and made his way to his fiancés stomach

" Babe...".

" I'm kidding babe. I'll turn it down a notch but only this once. Next time we're going to the Mt".

" Noted. Now shut up and kiss me again".

Wally smirked and kissed his fiancé before moving down his body, enjoying every noise that come out of his mouth the further he went down.


End file.
